


Late Summer Night

by serenesage



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, forgive them for being embarrassing, like. immediately after it, midoteto is very vaguely implied like once, set after shooting star festival, they've been dating for only a month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenesage/pseuds/serenesage
Summary: "I’ll be your way home, and you aren’t allowed to object to it.” Kuro knew Keito was planning on spending the night here as soon as he saw the empty nutrition drink, and he wasn’t going to let Keito overwork himself on a nice summer night like this inside a stuffy room slide by him.





	Late Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenshouins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshouins/gifts).



Kuro held the oversized bear close to his chest as he walked through the empty and dark corridors, recalling Keito having to reject his invitation to the festival mainly because of student council work, among other things. The school was almost completely silent compared to how lively it usually was in the day, the only sound filling the silence being the quiet boom of fireworks in the distance and the small noises crickets would make. It was actually kind of ominous seeing it dark and empty like this, but he pressed onward either way towards the student council room. He quickly darted up the staircase, relieved he wouldn’t have to go much farther. 

He made his way over to the student council room, stopping at the door and lightly knocking before just straight up opening the door and forcing his own way in. The room was dimly lit by one lamp in the corner aside from the glow coming from Keito’s laptop. Keito quickly noticed him, just as Kuro had expected of him, and was looking up at him. Kuro waved with his free hand and strode on over to the desk Keito was currently sitting at, noticing the mess of unorganized papers scattered about the desk's surface.

“Kiryu, I-I didn’t think you’d come when it’s this late...” Keito had quickly tried to clean up the messy arrangement of papers, a single nutrition drink on top of them almost spilling all over Keito's lap as he frantically tried to organize his workspace. "What’s that you have there?” He pushed up his glasses and looked up at Kuro, swiftly ignoring what had just happened by changing the topic. 

Kuro held back a laugh at his boyfriend’s dumbassery, speaking up. He holds out the bear he was clutching onto. "This is for you, I won it at the fair. At one of those strength-tester games with the hammer, you know? It was a pretty easy win.” So easy, in fact, he swore he almost ended up breaking the machine with the brute force of his swing.

Kuro tried to play it cool, trying to not let any of his embarrassment show as he held out the oversized teddy bear to the man below him. He nearly loses all of his composure as he saw Keito’s cheeks go red, his embarrassment visible even in the dim lighting. “K-Kiryu I told you, you didn’t need to get me anything...” Keito sighed, though Kuro swore he noticed him stuttering slightly, "You should give it to your sister instead of me, or that Nagumo underclassman of yours... It was a Ryusetai and Valkyrie joint live, right?"

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just happened to win this and not give you it? Plus, I did get her somethin', N' Tetsu rejected me trying to win somethin' for him, sayin' somethin' along the lines of him being able to win it for himself. He wanted to gift what he had won to that tall kid from his unit... So, It's fine.” He points to the pink rabbit that's hanging off the bear, held up by its yellow bowtie. "See, this is for her. Anyways, m’ not just here to give you this bear. I’ll be your way home, and you aren’t allowed to object to it.” Kuro knew Keito was planning on spending the night here as soon as he saw the empty nutrition drink, and he wasn’t going to let Keito overwork himself on a nice summer night like this inside a stuffy room slide by him. 

“Kiryu, I have work. You know this.” He straightened some papers, before setting them down on the desk. “I’ll be fine. You should get some rest at your own house.” Keito was always so stubborn, and Kuro found it quite annoying. “Besides, it’s the weekend. Go enjoy your nigh-“ Keito was cut off by Kuro lifting him up by the wrist with his free hand, forcing him to his feet in a rather forceful manner. “W-what're you doing...?!" 

“I’m not going to enjoy this night knowing you’re here working your ass off because all the work was dumped on you because Tenshouin and that pink brat didn't want to do it. You’re coming home with me.” Kuro didn’t want to be too forceful, and suddenly he realized just how easily he could just break Keito with his brute strength. Overthinking he might be, but he didn’t want to hurt Keito for the life of him... “Sorry for being forceful and randomly making plans, I, Uh...” he let go of Keito’s wrist, which he had just realized beforehand how tight his grip on it was. "My house is closer, so..."

Keito sighed, "T-That's fine, I suppose I don't have any objections to this." It's not like he minded how forceful Kuro was with him just now, but, his face literally felt like it was on fire. It was a struggle to keep his composure as he saw the almost concerned look on Kuro's face, and suddenly the entire room felt hot. "Will we be walking, or...?" he had decided to ask as he was gathering up whatever belongings he had with him. 

"I mean, it's a pretty decent night? I walked here on my own, so... If you don't mind?" Keito answered him with a simple 'It's fine,' and Kuro just stared at Keito while he fiddled around with his stuff, obviously disorientated. "Want me to help ya with that?" Kuro spoke up.

"No, it's fine. I'm ready to go when you are." Keito had stuffed his laptop and a few loose papers in his bag, hoisting it over his shoulder. "You carry the bear home. You... happen to look cute with it..." he said. Kuro shrugged, honestly kind of forgetting he was holding it, leading Keito out of the room. 

"It's whatever, but you look better with it," Kuro had stated as they both had headed down the stairs, and it wasn't long before he received a rebuttal from Keito about that comment. They quickly made their way to the entrance, and as soon as they stepped outside, Kuro had instantly noticed that it was a lot less humid than it had been when he left the festival. The sun was long set, but it was almost perfect weather, and almost completely quiet. They both walked side by side making idle chat about future plans for Akatsuki that somehow got them to the topic of Kuro's sister and Keito's brother, not like the either of them minded.

Sure, they were just walking home, but Kuro had loved the idle conversation between the two. He was almost certain he wouldn't get to talk to Keito tonight, so having him here and talking to him had filled him with a warm, fuzzy feeling. As soon as he thought about this, his hand brushed against Keito's faintly, and he felt himself flush, the thought of holding Keito's hand entering his mind. He didn't want to be too rash quite yet though, but he felt a bit better about himself when he noticed Keito's cheeks faintly red.

This happens a few more times, neither Kuro or Keito deciding to make a move, simply brushing it off with a tinge of red on either of their cheeks. They wouldn’t get anywhere like this, Kuro realized.

Keito wasn’t the type to just go and make moves on Kuro, from what he’s learned so far in his month of dating him, and going off of them having not kissed yet… So, Kuro realized he’d simply have to take initiative. Not like he minded, he easily understood why Wataru had often gone off about how much he loved embarrassing Keito, he looked too cute for Kuro’s own good whenever he stuttered out his words, his cheeks vividly red and avoiding making contact with Kuro’s gaze at all cost.

“So, uhh….” Kuro stutters. His chest tightens with embarrassment as Keito shoots him a look. “Do you mind… I guess, holding hands with me?” He looked up at Keito, cringing at himself on the inside how sappy he came off as, and his heart nearly melting when Keito sighed, bringing his hands towards Kuro’s.

“It’s… been awhile since I’ve done this with someone…” Keito muffles as he grips Kuro’s hand with his, it’s not exactly perfect but... It’ll do. Keito’s hands are a bit softer than expected, not by much though. He couldn’t expect super-soft hands from someone who wrote almost all day every day and did archery at the same time… And the fact that Keito had done this before didn’t make him any better, Kuro, admittedly, had little to no experience in being romantic at all, taking little bits and pieces from whatever he had read when he was younger, or anything he'd happen to read in some shoujo manga his little sister had left lying around. 

His heart skips a beat as Keito slides his fingers each through the empty spaces between Kuro’s, it’s suddenly a lot warmer between them, and Kuro’s sure it’s just not how warm it is outside. Keito looks away, tightening his grip as they slowly regained the pace they had before.

Keito shakes his head, and simply goes “We’re close to your house now, aren’t we?” looking straight ahead. Kuro had to hold back himself from laughing at him, he loved how easily embarrassed Keito could get.

“Relax, boss. We’ll get there soon. How bad is it to be holding hands with me in public?” He said, as he pulled a sputtering Keito closer to him, their sides almost touching. “Do you mind being this close to me, Hasumi?” 

Keito audibly coughed, his face going red as Kuro effortlessly forced him close to his side. “Incorrigible, what exactly are you trying to provoke in me?” He pushed up his glasses, clearly trying to somehow eliminate any embarrassment he had. 

“Nothin’ wrong with wanting to have you close to me, right boss? We’re dating.” Kuro smirked, pushing against Keito. “Relax. It’s not like anyone’s goin’ to see either way. I’m just appreciatin’ you in public.”

Kuro then realized, yes, it actually was fun teasing Keito, as he noticed how red and flustered he had become just from this. “It’s not even 10… anyone could see, you know…!” He huffed, still noticeably not letting go of Kuro’s hand, as he turned his head away and purposely ignored Kuro’s advances. 

“Oi, quit actin’ like a tsundere and be honest with yourself. We’re here, by the way.” He stopped at the door, letting go of Keito’s hand to reach for his keys, still holding the bear in his other hand. “By the way… your options are either sleep with me, or on the couch. You should decide soon.” 

Kuro said Keito should be honest with himself right before this, so he wishes that’d be the case with this too. “How spacious is your bed…?” Keito had said as they stepped into the house, the hallway almost completely dark. Keito slips off his shoes before stepping up into the hallway, noticing Kuro had done the same, handing the bear over to Keito as he had entered.

“Big enough to fit me on it, you’ll be fine. Only if you want to sleep with me, of course…” Kuro wasn’t opposed to the idea, actually, he was heavily hoping Keito would sleep in the same bed with him for a while now… And this was his perfect opportunity.

“I’d prefer to sleep on the couch to not bother you, but… If you wouldn’t mind me, may I?” Keito flushed, and Kuro couldn’t hold himself back from suddenly running his hand through Keito’s hair. “That’s not an answer, Kiryu.” Keito huffed at him, crossing his arms.

At times, Keito resembled a pouting child more than someone who's in his third year of high school, but Kuro found it quite cute. “Of course I don’t mind. Come on upstairs with me, you can take a shower and whatever while you’re over here.” He gripped Keito’s hand, and lead him through the darkened house, smiling wide.

**Author's Note:**

> birthday fic for my friend, i blame her for giving me this cuteass prompt.


End file.
